


Longed For Moment

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to Billy and Don's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longed For Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Longed For Moment  
> Pairing: Billy Cooper/Don Eppes  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: The events leading up to Billy and Don's first time.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was first as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Timeline: Set pre series when Don was in Fugitive Recovery.  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Coop’s not scared of being out but he’s had his share of bad reactions. Don is the best partner he’s ever had and telling him might change things. It might be okay if he didn’t fancy Don but how could he not with that smile and that ass. If Don ever asked whether Coop liked him he couldn’t lie. He’s had dreams about Don, used him as fantasy material more than once. He’s even jerked off in the shower while Don waited his turn in the bathroom.

Don opens the door and Billy jumps. Don hands him a coffee and Billy shivers when their fingers touch.

"Can’t be cold in this heat," says Don rolling down the window.

They’re stuck outside a house hoping the fugitive they’re tracking loves his sick mother enough to visit her. It might be his imagination but he can feel Don’s gaze on him. When he does look Don is smiling.

"What?"

Don just shrugs. Billy turns his attention back to the coffee. The guy doesn’t show that day or the next. Don decides to just knock on the door and ask the lady if she’s seen her son, a neighbour tells him Mrs Taylor went on vacation. They’re back to square one and a little pissed off.

They have a few beers that night and Billy watches jealously as Don chats with the barmaid. Don can be such a flirt. Billy has seen him use his smile to get information more than once. Billy's quiet when Don comes back to the table.

"What’s wrong, Coop?"

"Nothin’ thought I’d been forgotten for a pretty face."

"Aww, you’ve got a pretty face too," teases Don. "She’s not my type."

"Something wrong with pretty?" Billy tries not to sound so bitter.

"No, she’s pretty but...,’ Don takes a deep breath, "girls aren’t my type."

Billy smiles broadly, "not mine either."

Coop doesn’t make a move. After all gay doesn’t automatically mean Don likes him back. Don comes back from the restroom and sits closer to Billy so Billy moves a little pressing his thigh to Don’s. Just in case he’s completely misread things he moves his hand really slowly and puts it on Don’s thigh. When Don puts his hand on Billy’s they both smile.

"Let’s get out of here, Coop. Not sure the locals are ready for a display."

Their motel is only a short walk away thankfully but when they do get there they’re suddenly shy. Billy takes Don’s hand and pulls him forward. They grin goofily at one another. Billy tilts his head and leans forward to kiss Don. It’s all amazing, Don’s tongue pushing back against his and Don’s free hand pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. They move towards Don’s bed and Billy pushes Don gently. For a moment Billy just looks at Don smiling up at him. This is it, the longed for moment. Don grabs him, yanks him onto the bed and cups his ass.

"Kiss me again, Coop."


End file.
